The Complicated Roy
by Twinspired
Summary: Roy is a complicated fellow, this is a series of one-shots featuring him mostly. Roy is such a mysterious character to me and I love the interactions between Roy and Oliver. This story is purely for enjoyment, so enjoy. Warning: it may jump around the series's sequence of episodes I write what ever scene comes to mind, so of course it will be all over the place.


READ: This scene takes place after Roy has just beat up that lawyer and put him in the hospital, this is Oliver's confrontation with Roy before Roy's other confrontation with the Arrow. This concerns Thea and illustrates what Roy thinks whenever he is confronted by elusive Oliver.

I don't own these characters or canon ideas, they belong to the CW network and writers.

* * *

Roy looked at his shoes, while leaning up against the brick wall, feeling a rush of shame flush his cheeks. He knew why he could stop himself from beating up that scum bag, he deserved it, but for all he knew the next person he became uncontrolled around would be Thea. He could not keep endangering her like this. She was the greatest thing that could have happened to him, she saved his life and he was repaying her by ignoring her and keeping his distance. He felt like scum. He couldn't bear it if he hurt her, but he was hurting her for all she knew by keeping his distance.

Roy brought his fingers to his eyes trying to rub some of the scum off that is now him. He was contemplating how he was going to live with his new abilities and their side effects when he heard footsteps behind him echoing in the alleyway. He recognized the purposeful stride of Oliver Queen. Great, he thought, now he has to deal with that overprotective loser again, Roy rolled his eyes getting ready to blast Queen with sarcasm. In all actuality, Roy was scared of Oliver, every time Roy talked to him warning bells went off that were normally reserved for more shady characters, such as gangs, not spoiled trust fund kids. Although, rich people were pretty elusive, except for Thea of course. No, definitely Thea, he still couldn't understand what Thea was doing with a scum bag like himself.

Roy kept his face hard and cool as he turned around to face Queen.

"Queen." Roy crossed his arms looking Oliver in the eyes.

"Roy," Oliver's voice was hard and made Roy involuntarily flinch, "How dare you endanger Thea like this. I thought you cared for her." Oliver was in Roy's face by this time and much to Roy's surprise had lifted him up by his hoody so they were now eye to eye.

Roy's breathing hitched, but he kept up his sarcastic attitude, " Easy there Queen, don't mess up your manicure." Probably not the best idea to get Oliver mad with the position he as currently in, but Roy figured he wouldn't be able to hurt him anyhow, now that he was stronger and able to heal at an accelerated rate.

Instead of the anger Roy was anticipating he saw Oliver's eyes soften and then felt the cold cement under his feet once more. He looked at Oliver confused, now realizing he wanted Oliver to punch him for what he did, for what he could do to Thea. He felt he deserved it. Oliver breathed out slowly before turning around and putting a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Protect her Roy. Please," he sounded desperate stressing that last word, "I won't be able to forever, and as much as I like you," Roy openly scoffed at that, " No, it true, but I don't have a problem with kicking you to the curb, so to speak. So if you hurt her again that is exactly what you will get. More or less." Oliver ended threateningly squeezing Roy's shoulder at that last statement, and for all of Roy's new abilities, still sending a prickle of pain down Roy's arm. "Understood?" Oliver questioned still having his hand on Roy's shoulder.

Rebel Roy had a sarcastic comment all ready to throw, but was caught off guard by the feeling of danger, which he felt when he didn't have control of a situation. Roy looked at Oliver's hand gripping his shoulder, wondering why Oliver made Roy feel like he was nothing more than a bug ready to be squashed, when he could so clearly take Oliver down in five seconds, especially with his new abilities.

"Yes." Roy said softly for Thea's sake, this was her older brother.

"Good." Oliver turned around to walk out of the alley planning to keep a closer eye on Roy in the future, for his sister's sake, and because Roy was setting off warning bells to Oliver, telling him Roy was in trouble and needed a helping hand.

Roy grasped his throbbing arm and straightened out his hoody, he had to respect Oliver for how protective he was of his sister, he wished he could have had a brother like that. Still, Queen's a loser, not worth his time, Roy thought as he sauntered out of the alley not realizing this confrontation was being watched by a very concerned Thea, who had also decided to keep a closer eye on Roy.


End file.
